Undercover Interruptions
by fooboo24
Summary: Bolin won't talk about if Mako won't! Makorra, Mako/Korra. Some mentioned Bosami, Bolin/Asami. Legend of Korra.


~P~

_Undercover Interruptions_

~P~

Bolin hummed to himself, holding the laundry basket full of clothes. Mako was upstairs reading the newspaper and talking with Korra, and his brother had agreed to do the laundry that week, give his brother a break from it, and so there he was, making his way to the laundry room of the Pro-bending arena.

He went down multiple flights of stairs to get to the thing, which was inconveniently located in the basement. It was a large room filled with a plethora of washers and dryers so that when uniforms needed to be washed, it could be one big, mass cleaning. Toza had allowed the boys access to the room if they didn't make a mess there – as Bolin opened the door to the room, he looked around and snorted. He couldn't make a mess of it if he tried – it was already a hurricane of cluttered clothes and boxes.

Walking over to the nearest washer, Bolin placed the basket down and started to pick through the laundry. The majority of the clothes on top were his, and after sorting through those and throwing them in the washer, did he get to his brothers. Everything was relatively normal until, mixed in with one of his brother's shirts, he saw some lace peeking out. Blinking incredulously, Bolin lifted Mako's shirt slowly, and was shocked to see a pair of lacy blue underwear sitting there. The Earthbender stared at it blankly, trying to picture what his brother was doing with _those_ – since when did Mako bring home any girls? The only girl his brother was ever around was... at this, Bolin's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he dug through the basket until he got to the bottom, where a matching bra sat, and his entire face began to flame out of embarrassment at seeing _her _undergarments. Taking hold of the bra in one hand and the underwear in the other, holding them by its strap and the lace as though they would burn him if he touched anymore of them, Bolin left the laundry basket sitting there and raced back up the stairs.

He made the five minute trip in under a minute, and placing his hand on the doorknob, he heard odd muffled noises coming from the other side. He blinked in confusion for a second, before looking back down at the underwear, which jarred his mind back into reality. Twisting the doorknob and entering, he turned to the direction he knew Mako was and held out Korra's undergarments, "Mako? W-why is Korra's underwear in our—"

Bolin blinked, wide-eyed, at the scene before him: Korra was under his brother on his bed, beet red, and his brother was staring at him from his position over her, where he had been kissing her neck. Korra's top had been discarded, revealing a darker blue bra than the one Bolin was holding it and his brother was shirtless. Mind spinning and blush intensifying out of embarrassment, Bolin dropped the bra and underwear on the floor and finished his question, "-i-in our laundry bin?"

The pair stared at each other for a few more seconds, before Mako's red face spluttered at Korra, "I thought you said you didn't leave anything here!"

Korra gave him an irritated look. "I distinctly remember you telling me you _wanted _me to leave those here as a souvenir, Mister Hat Trick."

At this, Mako blinked, remembering that in their bout of passion a week before, he had told her _just _that. Bolin shook his head quickly, dizzied from observing the scene in front of them, not believing what he was hearing. Korra crossed her arms over her chest partly to cover herself, partly out of winning the argument, and Mako rolled off of her reluctantly. He walked up to his brother and bent down to pick up Korra's garments. He gave his mortified brother a look before turning to look back at Korra, saying, "We never speak of this again."

Korra nodded, and so did Bolin, followed by Mako. They stood there for a few painfully awkward moments, before Bolin went back to the door to return to his previous activities. A smile cracking onto his face, he turned and winked at his brother, "I'll just leave you two to continue your previous activities now..."

"Bolin!" Mako shouted, going red again. Just as Bolin was about to close the door, he heard Korra's voice and stopped.

"'Oh, my Asami, I can't wait to see you again – I just want to—'" Bolin turned in the doorway in horror to see his brother's girlfriend sprawled out over his bed, holding a box in front of her, reading one of its contents. Jumping forward, his face flaming, he snatched the paper and box away from her before she could continue, and Korra flew back, laughing.

Mako crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You never make fun of me for this, and I won't go after you about your love letters to Asami." Mako's lips were curled up in amusement, his eyes bright with mirth.

Bolin swallowed, blushing intensely as he put the letter back in the box and wrapped his arms around it. "They're not love letters!" Mako gave him a look. "Fine, fine – no mention of _either _of these events, ever, ever again. _Ever_."

"Deal."

Mako nodded smugly at his humiliated brother, before Bolin shut the door and sighed heavily, still hearing Korra's ringing laughter through the door as Mako rejoined her on his bed. Taking a few minutes to recollect his thoughts, the Earthbender stared at the box and started making his way back to the laundry room again, decided that that was the last time he was ever volunteering to do laundry again.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **I told you, I'm on a writing roll! This popped into my head, and I just had to write it! Whoo for awkward Bolin! XD


End file.
